


Ben & Kevin

by YoshisGallery



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Gay, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: Childhood enemies, teenage best friends. And then something more.





	1. Bevin Begins

The last glow of twilight was fading in the rear view mirror when Kevin started hearing the knocking coming from the engine compartment of his car. "Damn it..." The muscular hulk of green and black painted steel and rubber began to lose its forward momentum with a few wheezy gasps, and Kevin pulled slowly off the rickety old pavement and into a pullout surrounded by thick trees. The engine finally died with a few last knocks.

"Where are we?" 

Kevin looked over to the passenger seat and scowled. Ben's eyes were now open, though bleary. He'd fallen fast asleep only a few miles into the 60 mile drive back to Bellwood, though Kevin wasn't very surprised. The day had taken a lot out of both of them. DNAliens were nothing if not relentless... and strong. Without Gwen to provide backup, the both of them were nearly in over their head for a while.

"Highway 77," Kevin said with slight irritation in his voice. Whatever was wrong with his engine was only half as bad as the embarrassment of allowing it to happen. He spent many an hour on his back under the gigantic large-block V8, tweaked by hand and hammer to an unrivaled 562 horsepower, and knew every hose and bolt forwards backwards and sideways. This, however, was a bit of a surprise. The knocking sounded like an empty gas tank, but he knew he still had at least 20 miles' worth of 102 octane gas in his custom 55 gallon fuel tank.

"Huh? Why?" 

Kevin shot Ben another irritated look. "Cuz it's the fastest way home."

"I thought it was closed." 

True, Kevin had knocked down a couple of barriers, but he was technically correct. The new highway went twenty miles out of the way, only a sucker wouldn't take the direct route. True, it was a winding, crumbling mountain road that had been closed for years, but so what? "I SAID it's the fastest way home, didn't I?"

Ben shrugged. "So why are we stopped?"

"I don't know." Kevin scowled directly ahead out the windshield, he headlights illuminating nothing beyond the edge of the grassy pullout and the thick wall of tall trees surrounding it.

Ben waited and waited for Kevin to elaborate, looking directly at him until Kevin finally gave in. "I said I don't know!", his hands gripped even tighter to the top of the steering wheel. After another few uncomfortable moments of silence, Kevin finally puffed indignantly and opened the door, getting out and slamming it unnecessarily. Ben just sat in the passenger seat and rolled his eyes. Through the scattered light of the headlamps Ben saw Kevin lift the hood, then he was staring at a green and black stripe for a boring while, feeling the car sporadically rock slightly and Kevin's unmistakable voice progressively achieving louder and dirtier curses. Finally, Ben opened the door and stepped out. His first impression was, DAMN it's cold out here. The second was that Kevin had stopped moving, and was hunched over still looking down into the engine compartment.

"So?" Ben said after another few uncomfortable moments of silence.

"I DON'T. KNOW." Kevin growled. "I can't see anything. It's too dark and I can't feel anything wrong." It was then that, despite the darkness, Ben noticed Kevin was in metal form. He surmised that the engine was still hot and that one or two of the earlier curses may have been due to Kevin blindly feeling his way over a burning hot engine block while still in human form.

"So, what? Are we stuck here?" Ben said, crossing his arms out of frustration, and maybe somewhat to repress a violent shiver that was threatening to sneak its way up his spine. The wind had picked up and at the higher altitude of Highway 77 it was utterly freezing out.

Kevin dropped his metal form and slammed the hood with obviously more force than was required, then glowered at Ben. "Well, unless ONE of us could turn into a flying alien and get some help or something, then yeah, I guess we are."

It was Ben's turn to scowl. "How can you blame me for this?" The Omnitrix, Ben's alien watch, had never been terribly dependable, but due to the day's unrelenting action and the many transformations it had required, the watch had devolved to the point where it was 5 years previous: it worked for a while but then inexplicably shut down to recharge. It glowed red against the otherwise bland white light from the headlights, indicating its uselessness.

"I thought you knew how to work that thing." Kevin crossed his arms. 

Ben just scowled back. Did Kevin just repress a shiver? "I thought you knew how to fix your car."

Kevin's eyes narrowed, barely noticeable in the semi-darkness. Then his expression changed unexpectedly and he grinned and shrugged. "Well, unless you wanna walk who-know-how many miles to get help, we're stuck here till it's light enough for me to see what's wrong with this thing." He patted the hook protectively, already lovingly forgiving it.

"God, no... I'm FREEZING," Ben said, finally surrendering to his shivers, which send him into a spastic frenzy of shivering and jumping in place, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. If it had been precipitating, it would undoubtedly be snow.

"Alright then... get in, we're stuck here till morning." Kevin opened the driver's side door and slid in, shutting it quickly behind him. Ben followed on the passenger side, and after Kevin turned off the ignition and the headlights, the darkness swallowed them. Uncomfortable moments passed as the wind outside howled around the body of the car. 

"Can we keep the heat on?" Ben asked a little sheepishly.

"It won't work without the engine running."

Ben sighed and leaned against the door. Another several moments passed in silence.

Finally Kevin leaned up against his own door and exhaled as if he'd been holding his breath in to say something else. "Night, Ben."

"Night, Kevin."

About five minutes passed, and neither boy came anywhere near sleep. The temperature inside the car was dropping rapidly without the engine and the heater on. In the now-noticeable moonlight, Kevin saw Ben fail at repressing another shiver. He scowled darkly to himself in the darkness... it WAS pretty damn cold. Stupid car. His arms crossed tighter across his broad chest. He saw Ben fidget and try to adjust himself into a tighter position in his seat. 

After another minute or two, Kevin hid another shiver by suddenly stretching out, then opening his car door. "I think I have a blanket in the trunk," he said simply. Ben violently balled up even more tightly when the cold wind hit him, but thankfully Kevin closed the door quickly. He heard the trunk open, then after a couple of moments, felt the car rock as Kevin slammed it close. He then got back in, closing the door quickly behind him, no longer bothering to hide his shivering. "Damn it's cold out there."

Ben didn't say anything. After a moment, Kevin tossed the blanket over to Ben and said, "Here."

Ben took the blanket in his hand and held it for a minute without saying anything. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Kevin crossed his arms again and tucked up against the door. Ben rolled his eyes, then spread the blanket out and wrapped it around himself. After a few minutes he started feeling a little warmer, but the old musty blanket was kind of thin and not very big. Ben wondered how long it'd been in Kevin's trunk, and after getting a too-close whiff of it, decided he probably didn't want to know.

Kevin failed to repress another shiver and balled up indignantly in his seat, his arms wrapped around his folded legs.

"Kevin?"

"I'm FINE."

Ben rolled his eyes and sighed. "Here, take it." He unwrapped the blanket and threw it on Kevin's legs.

Kevin returned the sigh somewhat louder. "Alright... we'll share it, ok?"

Ben didn't say anything, so Kevin climbed over the center console and struggled into the back seat, taking the blanket with him. "C'mon."

After a slight hesitation, Ben clambered back to join Kevin in the back seat. Awkwardly he sat in the right seat as Kevin spread the blanket around him. It was too small to drape across the both of them. How exactly was this going to work?

The blanket wrapped around behind him, Kevin opened his arms. "C'mere," he said a little squeakily.

Ben didn't move, just gave Kevin a strange look that was lost in the darkness.

"C'mon, I don't like this either, but it's the only way to share this thing." Ben couldn't see the blush on Kevin's face but he thought he might have heard it in his voice. Kevin wasn't really the nurturing kind, and although Ben realized the necessity of what he was doing, he knew it wasn't Kevin's proudest moment.

Finally, Ben climbed over and turned around, bringing his back up against Kevin's broad chest. Kevin leaned back against the wall of the car, wrapped the blanket around Ben's curled up legs and hooked his fingers together, locking the blanket around the both of them. Despite the awkwardness, Ben finally felt warm.

And comfortable. 

And content.

Wait, what?

He felt Kevin's heartbeat against his back. It seemed a little fast. He felt Kevin's breath against the top of his head. It seemed a little deep. He felt the jeans around his own crotch. They seemed a little tight.

Another several minutes passed in silence. Despite falling asleep in the car earlier, Ben was in no danger of falling asleep again, and he was somewhat startled to realize it wasn't because he was too cold, because now he definitely wasn't. His heart was pounding; Kevin's surprisingly pleasant scent mixing with the musty smell of the blanket and the plastic smell of the vinyl seats was in his nose. Kevin could feel the strong muscles of Kevin's arms against the outside of his own, wrapped around his legs. 

He shifted his hips a little bit to relieve some of the inconvenient pressure in his jeans and bumped up against something behind him. Something he didn't expect, and wasn't there earlier. Oh my god, he's...

Kevin's breath suddenly stopped. Ben felt the heartbeat speed up against his back.

"Kevin?"

Kevin said nothing, breathing in an artificial, controlled matter. Ben's heart sped up faster.

"Kevin... you're hard as a rock."

Kevin stopped breathing again for a moment, then said, "Shut up, Ben." 

The blush in Kevin's voice was almost tangible. Ben thought he could almost feel the heat from Kevin's cheeks radiating against the back of his head.

Ben shifted his hips again slightly, eliciting an ever so slight grunt from right behind his ears. Then after a moment, shifted his hips again.

"Stop it, Ben." 

He could almost feel Kevin throbbing against him, and it wasn't just his heartbeat. He went a little further, fascinated by Kevin's reactions.

"Knock it off, Ben!"

"Why are you hard, Kevin?" He shifted his hips again.

Kevin said nothing, other than huffing with indignation. Ben found his own heart was pounding at nearly the same rhythm as Kevin's. He wasn't sure if he was teasing Kevin or was actually excited himself. He pressed back up against Kevin's chest and tilted his head back a little so it rested against the crick between Kevin's head and neck. Kevin held his breath again.

Ben smiled to himself, despite his excitement. His own anatomy raged in his jeans, begging for attention. Kevin's anatomy raged against him as well, demanding whatever Kevin was dismissing out loud.

"Kevin?" he asked with a much coyer tone than the previous inquisitive one.

"Ben... Shut. Up." Kevin sounded more desperate than angry at this point.

Ben felt his logical side give up the fight with whatever fascination had struck him. He lifted his right hand up a bit and wrapped it around Kevin's fingers. Kevin didn't stop him.

Ben gently led Kevin's hand down into his lap. Kevin didn't stop him.

Ben put his hand on top of Kevin's and gently, slowly brought it down between his legs. Kevin didn't stop him.

Ben cupped Kevin's hand around his straining member and pushed it down against it. Kevin didn't stop him.

Past the point of no return, the point where he could still pass it off as a joke or teasing, without any sign of rejection from the older boy, Ben let out a deep sigh, tilting his head back against Kevin's shoulder, and guiding it ever so slowly as it stroked the bulge in his jeans. For what seemed like hours, Ben's hand guided Kevin's hand across the contours of his denim-clad erection as he breathed deeply and slowly rolled his head across Kevin's broad shoulder.

Kevin didn't how this was happening. Ben's body against his own and the sweet, slightly musty scent of Ben's hair so close to his nose had caused him to spring unexpectedly to attention almost immediately, much to his own surprise. He'd tried to force it down by sheer power of will but it only strained harder against the younger boy's firm backside. He'd tried to shatter the evil thoughts coming unbidden to his mind and the raggedness of his breath, but they only grew more insistent. Then having Ben take his hand and put it against his crotch blew his mind. For a split second he thought maybe Ben was just showing him that Kevin wasn't the only one unwillingly reacting to the closeness, but that thought was long gone now.

Kevin screwed his eyes shut. His head swam and his heart threatened to beat its way out of his ribcage. He couldn't begin to understand the reaction he was having to this, or why Ben was doing this, or how Ben even knew that this would happen. But it felt so NICE... his hand cupped around Ben's dick, rubbing it through the thick cloth and hearing Ben's sighs and whispered moans. Without conscious thought his left hand ran itself slowly up Ben's left leg and up to his belly, pulling him even closer. He glanced down and saw that Ben's face was right below his. His breath was against Ben's cheek. 

Ben's eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, only a couple of inches from his face. Kevin was somewhat surprised that it was so close to his own. It would be the easiest thing in the world to close the distance... just the slightest tilt downwards, only mere inches. So he did.

Kevin's lips lightly touched Ben's. With almost no hesitation, Ben sighed deeply and his lips pecked back at Kevin's. It would be even easier for Kevin to lower a little more to deepen the kiss, and so he did. Without any conscious thought, Kevin kissed Ben deeply while holding Ben around the abdomen with his left arm and running his right hand up and down his crotch. He felt his own erection straining painfully against Ben's backside, which was now slowly gyrating back and forth in tune with the ministrations of Kevin's hand. 

Ben whimpered a little into the kiss, and so Kevin kissed even deeper, pushing Ben's head down into his own shoulder. Ben's left hand burst from the blanket and grabbed the back of Kevin's head, guiding Kevin's head into the now unrestrained kissing.

Then Ben's right hand released Kevin's hand on his crotch and pushed it away. Kevin opened an eye to watch as Ben worked the button on his pants, then undid the fly. Ben then grabbed Kevin's right hand again and guided it back down onto the less restrained member, separated from Kevin's large, rough hand by a sheer film of cotton. With Ben's hand still guiding his own, he ran it up and down the turgid shaft, now able to feel every contour and curve and the surprising heat. So warm and hard and firm, he thought, guiding his fingers around the length of the shaft and down around the testicles below. Ben's breathing quickened and his quiet moans and whimpers grew more impatient. 

Kevin didn't need any guidance from Ben to take it another step further. He slid his right hand up a bit and then down under Ben's underwear, and then wrapped his hand around the hot velvety shaft inside.

"Oh god," Ben moaned desperately, breaking off the kiss at the new sensation and looked down to where Ben's hand was holding him. Kevin began to stroke Ben again, marveling in the feel of Ben's eager cock in his big hands and the soft hairs brushing pleasantly against the back of his thumb. On every other upstroke or so, Kevin would run his first two fingers and thumb around the head, somehow knowing Ben would love it. After a short while, he could feel a thin, slightly sticky liquid greet his fingers when they crested the head.

Ben's other hand reached around the back of Kevin's neck for support as his head lolled back on Kevin's left shoulder and his breath became more ragged and rapid. Kevin's strokes became faster and rougher in time with Ben's quiet moans and whimpers, and without much warning, Ben gave one last strangled gasp and came into Kevin's hand. 

Kevin held his hand around the end of Ben's pulsing cock, catching the sticky mess in the palm of his hand, until he felt the spasms taper off. Ben's breathing slowed and became much deeper, his head still resting on Kevin's shoulder. Kevin released Ben's shaft and scowled at the semen in his hand, trying to figure out what to do with it. After some consideration, he brought his hand around the outside of the blanket and wiped it there with a grimace, promising himself that he should probably finally get the thing washed. By the time he brought his hand back into the inside of the blanket and tucked it back around front, Ben's breathing had leveled off.

Great... he's already asleep, Kevin realized. He then quietly kissed the top of Ben's head and then rested his cheek there, smiling a secret smile to himself. Tomorrow morning will definitely be weird.


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The awkward next morning.

Kevin awoke with an insistent pressure in his gut. The morning light was starting to leak into the car, giving a greyish green hue to his surroundings. The windows were fogged over so he couldn't really see out. Still curled in his embrace was Ben, whose head was against the seat and his body bunched up under the blanket. Neither had slept particularly well, and Kevin was relieved that the night was finally over, having been awakened several times by Ben shifting around to find a warmer or more comfortable position.

The pain became more insistent. Kevin pondered what he should do, knowing he couldn't really wait much longer. He didn't really want to disturb Ben, because the moment Ben was awake, the awkwardness would start. 

Might as well get it over with. "Move, Ben," he said gruffly, pushing into Ben by arching his stomach forward.

Ben mumbled grumpily and pulled the blanket closer to himself, refusing to budge. Kevin then grabbed Ben by the sides of his ribcage and half-lifted and half-pushed the smaller boy off his lap and to the other side of the back seat. Ben gave an indignant whine, bringing the blanket with him and balling up tightly in the seat on his side with his head against the vinyl, his back to the front of the car. From his angle, all Kevin could make out was a ball of fabric with a couple of shoes sticking out.

"Baby," Kevin snorted, and climbed clumsily into the front seat. He steeled himself against the anticipation of getting out... it was quite frigid in the car, but he knew it would be far worse outside with the biting cold, not-yet sun-warmed air outside. Then, his bladder giving an even more uncomfortable throb of protest, he opened the door and slid out, being blasted in the face by the cold morning breeze. "Jeez," he said, his arms wrapping around himself tightly.

Closing the door quickly behind him to spare Ben the shock of the cold air, he ambled stiffly over to the nearest tree and undid his pants, emptying his bladder with a great sense of relief. He must have been holding it for a long time, but hadn't wanted to venture into the pre-dawn darkness for fear of freezing or disturbing Ben. Horizontal shards of yellow-orange morning sunlight were just starting to break through the tall trees around him, though not nearly enough to deliver relief from the lingering frigidity of the night. Finally sated, Kevin zipped up and made his way back to the car. He started jumping in place and doing knee-kicks to warm up, and after a few minutes felt a little warmer. Then he undid the latch of his car's hood and lifted it up, finally able to see what was wrong. After a few minutes of prodding around, his body bent over and his head nearly in the engine compartment, he mumbled "Ah ha" to himself, then stood up and went to the trunk to fetch his tools. While rummaging around in the trunk, Kevin heard the passenger door open, and saw a blanket with feet slide out.

"Morning, Ben," Kevin said brightly, smirking. His only reply was a muffled curse, and the blanket shambled its way over to a tree to relieve itself.

Kevin went back around to the front of the car and started to tinker around in the engine compartment. Ben made his way back over after a little bit and stood a few feet away. Kevin saw him standing silently in his peripheral vision and looked over. Ben himself was actually visible now, though the blanket was still wrapped around everything but his face and shoes. His face was still bleary and his hair was a bird's nest.

"I think I've got it fixed," Kevin said after an uncomfortable moment. "You can probably get back in the car."

"'Kay," Ben mumbled, and obediently ambled over to the door and got in, slamming the door behind himself. Kevin closed the hood and put his tools away in the trunk, then got in the driver's side door. Ben was huddled up in the passenger seat with his legs tucked up under the blanket, though he looked a little more awake than before. Kevin tested the starter, and the car rumbled happily to life.

As expected, the drive back to Bellwood was silent and uncomfortable, with only a few words spoken. Eventually arriving at Ben's house, Kevin stopped at the front curb. Ben climbed out without saying anything, and just before he shut the door, he hesitated. "Thanks, Kevin," he finally said, then gave Kevin an awkward yet surprisingly warm smile, briefly looking Kevin in the eyes for the first time all day, then looking down abashed. Kevin smiled back and tilted his head slightly, feeling a little embarrassed. "See ya later, Benji."

They both looked a little startled at the nickname. Ben blushed and closed the door, deliberately carefully as to not slam it. After waiting to see that Ben made his way over and got inside his house without problems, Kevin drove off... Ben's short, warm smile still lingering freshly in his mind. God, what is going on, Kevin thought to himself, a sensation of shame and guilt suddenly washing over him.

On the way back to his garage, the fresh solitude gave way to confusion and more guilt, as he struggled to understand why Ben had done what he did, and why Kevin simply couldn't get it out of his mind. The intensity of the emotions surging through him was both fascinating and disturbing, like nothing he'd ever really felt. Back at his garage, he parked, then quickly went up to his makeshift bedroom. Throwing himself down on the cot, he pulled down his pants, and started masturbating furiously, the tantalizingly sharp and fresh memory of Ben's hot, eager cock in his hand utterly possessing his mind. It took him only about 30 strained seconds to reach orgasm, his semen spraying out on his chest and chin in several waves, each accompanied by a pulse of orgasmic intensity unrivaled in Kevin's life.

Afterwards he sprawled out, gasping for air, his eyes closed and the orgasmic ecstasy ebbing slowly. As his breathing slowed and his sticky member receded back downwards, the guilt returned anew, and once again he wondered what the hell was happening to himself.

*****

Ben closed the front door as silently as possible behind him. He heard Kevin's car rumble off into the distance, then silence. He'd hoped his parents would still be asleep, given that it was a Sunday morning and it wasn't even 8 o'clock yet, and it seemed that luck had favored him this time. He had absolutely no desire to be grilled over why he'd been out all night by his overprotective and humor-lacking parents. He crept his way upstairs and into his room without incident, then breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled off his shoes, tossed his green overshirt over his desk chair, stripped off his pants, then cocooned himself into his bedsheets, falling asleep quickly now that he was finally warm and comfortable.

Only two hours later, he heard his mom knock on the door, then open it slightly. "Ben... time to get up and have breakfast."

Ben groaned and pulled the blankets up over his head. "Not hungry," he grumbled.

"Ben, come on, get up." 

Ben sighed, and finally said, "Alright, alright... be down in a bit," then heard his door close again. After a few moments of irritated indecision, he finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. He really hadn't gotten enough sleep, especially considering he didn't sleep very well at all in Kevin's car.

In Kevin's arms. And... oh dear god... that actually happened.

Ben's stomach went icy. He didn't know what he was gonna do. Actually, he wanted to bury his head back down into the pillow and stay there for the rest of the day. Or week. He knew he'd have to be around Kevin again, probably very soon, and it was going to be very uncomfortable for the both of them.

He flopped back down in his bed. The vivid memory of the previous night suddenly occupied his entire mind. Kevin's broad chest against his back, his strong arms around his waist, his big hands on his...

Ben then realized his erection was back with a vengeance. The sensation of Kevin stroking him in the back seat of his car was as fresh in his mind as if it was still happening. A wave of lust rushed over his whole body, lying back in his bed, and his cock was practically screaming for attention. He decided that he could think better, and get on with his day, if he weren't so preoccupied with the whole thing, and there was only one solution. He pulled down his underwear with his left hand and wrapped his right hand around his turgid cock, the feeling more delightful this moment than he ever recalled it being. Only about fifty strokes into his desperate masturbation, he came violently all over his belly, gasping raggedly and arching his crotch toward the ceiling.

Falling back down on his bed, he wheezed deliriously for at least a couple of minutes, his head swimming from the post-orgasmic glow. The entire session, short as it was, focused only on Kevin's hand having been around his cock and Kevin's lips pressed against his own. At this one moment, he didn't care why it had happened or why it felt so good to him both then and now.

Then he heard his mom call his name insistently from downstairs. He opened his eyes and sat up, then groped under his bed for his old T-shirt that he used to clean up after his self-gratification sessions. He wiped the unusually copious amount of semen off his chest and belly, wadded the T-shirt up and stuck it back under the bed, then got up, put on his pants, and ambled downstairs for breakfast.


End file.
